


Stay With Me

by sarah_x



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, stupid drunk ass Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:25:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_x/pseuds/sarah_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's not sure how he ended up at Matt's apartment, I mean, how can you get from New York to San Francisco in one night? Alcohol and/or Avengers might be involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

Peter sucked in a deep breath as he stood before the impressive Californian apartment complex. He didn’t really know how he’d gotten there, but he assumed alcohol had been involved because his clothes stunk of the stuff. He didn’t usually solve his problems with the bottom of a bottle but with not one but two break-ups with MJ in the space of the month, the unraveling of yet another plot from the Sinister Six that had led to multiple broken bones and a decapitated Deadpool plus the usual Avengers crisis that seemed to be happening much more frequently than usual since Peter had joined…well, you can’t blame a guy wanting a little time off.

But why Matt Murdock’s apartment? Why travel 100+ miles to a city he knew zilch about (and endanger his own secret identity since Matt had been outed) just to see Daredevil. Now, Peter thought that had less to do with the booze and more with young male hormones. Yeah, he’ll admit it, Peter’s always had a bit of a crush on Matt. And by a bit of a crush he means total adoration and all the usual dreams a teenage boy might have about a particular attractive idol. Things had only worsened when Peter Parker - awkward, closeted bisexual fan boy - had turned into Spider-Man - still awkward and untrained superhero. Villains like Wilson Fisk had brought Daredevil and Spider-Man together and believe him, tight fitting spandex + awkward teenage boners = CERTAIN DEATH. Especially when working with a guy who can pick up on everything - a change in a heartbeat or whether you’re sweating more than you should. You can see Pete’s problem. Sometimes, when Matt was being particularly cryptic, it made him wonder if Matt knew about Pete’s feelings for him. If he did, he didn’t show it.

Plus, Matt couldn’t possibly be bi, too. He’d dated Elektra, Typhoid Mary, Black freakin’ Widow. You couldn’t get much straighter than that. And Peter had MJ, even if she dumped him every other Friday. There was aunt May to think about, too. She had been pretty chill when Peter had told her he was bi, though he doubted she would be as understanding if he brought home New York’s most famous vigilante for dinner. 

"I thought that was you…" The voice made him leap into the air and almost stumble backwards, down the steps. An arm caught him firmly and he looked up to see his own face reflected in a pair of dark red lenses.

"Uh….w-what?" Peter stuttered, feeling like an idiot.

"New York’s most famous vigilante," Matt said patiently, enunciating each word clearly and with a grin on his face. "That’s you not me." 

"Oh." Was all Peter could muster because oh god, if he had been speaking out loud, what else had Matt heard. So Peter asked as casually as he could while still being drunk off his ass, "So, I were….was….t-talking to mineself?”

Nailed it, Peter thought.

"Yeah…" Matt told him slowly. "You’ve been stood out here for fifteen minutes, screaming. Mrs O’Neil threatened to call the police."

"Oh god." Peter slurred, before almost face-planting the floor. Matt caught him of course (enhanced reflexes and all) and propped him up.

"Come on, buddy," Matt sighed, placing Peter’s arm across his neck. "Let’s get you inside. Then you can tell me why you traveled all the way from New York just to see me." 

So, with much difficulty and a lot of awkwardness, Matt helped Peter to his apartment while Peter explained that his dumb ass had traveled to Frisco not because he was on a doom-and-gloom Avengers mission but because he had had a spur-of-the-moment decision to drunkenly harass one of his oldest friends. And Matt was so understanding, gently laying him on the couch, even making him a cup of tea. When Matt sat down beside him, that was it. He knew what he had to do, even if he lived to regret it. So as Matt opened his mouth, probably to ask why Peter was such an idiot, Pete grabbed the older man by the shirt front and pulled him into a kiss.

To Peter’s surprise, Daredevil didn't stiffen or shove him away. It had been as if Matt had anticipated it. He reacted immediately, pushing Peter down onto the couch as his hand snaked up to fist Peter’s hair. Peter moaned beneath him because this…this was unbelievable. He didn’t even feel the slightest bit guilty about MJ, either. In that moment, there was only him and Matt. Not two guys who had been friends since one of them was in high school. Not Spider-Man and Daredevil. But Peter Parker and Matt Murdock and all of the skin Peter could get his hands on.

Then Matt pulled away abruptly, “Oh god, what are we doing?”

"Well, I’d say we were having a pretty good time, you know, until you got cold feet." Okay, so it was a pretty shitty thing to say but Peter was hurt.

Matt must have picked up on this because he said, “Okay, this is gunna sound really cliched and crappy but it’s not you, Pete, it’s me…everything that’s happening in my life right now…breaking up with Milla…trying to get the press off my back…I can’t do this right now. Especially not with a man I’ve known since he was fifteen. Maybe if I was slightly less complicated and you were slightly more sober.”

Well…that was better than Peter expected. “It’s okay m-man,” Peter said, scrubbing his face with his hands. “It wasn’t fair for me to come here and put you in that position,” Then Peter blushed and giggled as his brain produced a picture of what that kiss probably looked like, with Matt between his legs. “I-I should go.”

"Peter, it’s three in the morning. You’re drunk and I frankly refuse to let you get a plane to NY after tonight," His hand rested on Peter’s knee, a contradiction of what he’d told Peter moments ago. He would have gotten angry if he hadn’t been so tired. "You’re crashing here. I’ll sleep on the couch, you take my bed." 

He would have argued if he hadn’t been dropping on his feet so instead, he said, “Thanks man,” Then a thought popped into his head. He didn’t know if it was his place to ask something like that, though. “I gotta ask you something,” Peter began tentatively, “Are you…do you like guys, the way you like girls?”

"Oh, Pete," Matt sighed and a troubled look settled over his face. It brought out the age in his features and all the tiny battle scars that covered his face and neck seemed more prominent. "The last time I was with a man…it was a time in my life when I did things I’m not proud of…I was a teenager growing up in the roughest neighborhood in New York…it wasn’t…it was a job. Do you understand what I’m telling you?"

Peter nodded, at a loss for words. He would never have guessed…he wouldn’t have thought Matt…he was a lawyer, for God’s sake…oh, now he felt like an ass. “Thanks for letting me crash here, man,” Peter said, starting to sober up after Matt’s somber message. “And I’m sorry about-“

But Matt cut him off, “I think that’s enough emotional turmoil for one night,” His perfect smile, the one Peter had fallen in love with all those years ago, came back into place, “Bedtime. It’s late and you woke me up.” 

Peter allowed Matt to lead him to his bedroom and make sure he didn’t kill himself getting into it. “Thanks again, man.”

"Just sleep well," Matt told him as he was leaving the room. He paused at the door, turned around and smirked, "Oh and Peter, next time you have any dirty thoughts about me, do remember I have super-senses and you getting all flushed and sweaty just turns me on even more." And with that, Daredevil winked at a very embarrassed Peter and turned out of the room.


End file.
